Dear Neverland
by MyraChance
Summary: Lilyane est une jeune femme perdue. Depuis la disparition de son père, Lily est coincée en pleine descente aux enfers. Alors que tout semble perdu, elle prend la décision ultime : mettre fin à sa vie. Mais alors que Lily voit sa mort comme une délivrance, elle se réveille dans monde étrange, rempli de fées et de garçons perdus gouverné par un Peter Pan bien différent de la légende.
1. Prologue

_Cher père,_

 _Maman persiste à me dire que t'écrire est malsain. Je pense que c'est assez ironique de sa part personnellement, mais je préfère ne pas argumenter avec elle dans son état. Je sais bien que tu ne verras jamais cette lettre, que tu ne me répondra pas et que tu ne rentreras jamais à la maison. En fait, je pense que cette correspondance à sens unique me sert à honorer ta mémoire et à te garder dans ma vie en quelque sorte. Cela va bientôt faire 3 ans que tu as disparus et l'état de maman ne s'améliore pas. On semble bien s'occuper d'elle à l'hôpital (ils insistent pour qu'on appelle ça un hôpital), elle s'est fait quelques amis, a accès à la piscine tous les jours et, parfois, on dirait qu'elle reprend des couleurs. La vérité, cependant, c'est qu'avec chaque jour qui passe elle s'enferme un peu plus dans sa tête et dans ses souvenirs. J'ai peur qu'un jour elle ne soit plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. J'ai peur qu'un jour je la perde, elle aussi._

 _Dans quelques jours j'aurai 18 ans. J'imagine que c'est un jour à célébrer en grandes pompes mais je pense que je vais surtout passer la journée au travail. J'ai réussi à prendre une place de remplaçante de nuit en plus de mes horaires normaux. Entre les factures de l'hôpital, le loyer de l'appartement et les factures, les choses deviennent compliquées. Je déteste ce travail, mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix. J'ai besoin d'argent et c'est assez rare de trouver des employeurs qui acceptent d'engager des mineurs, peu importe leur situation. Le club n'a pas l'air de faire un très gros chiffre d'affaire en ce moment. Les clients viennent de moins en moins depuis l'ouverture de la concurrence et Rusty, le gérant, est d'une humeur massacrante en permanence. Autant dire que l'ambiance n'est pas plus joyeux au travail qu'en dehors._

 _J'ai conscience que je devrais t'envoyer une lettre joyeuse, remplie de souvenirs amusants qui pourraient te réchauffer le coeur si tu étais en mesure de lire mes mots… Mais je suis fatiguée. Je ne vous en veux pas, à maman et toi. Après tout, rien de se qui s'est passé n'était de votre faute, si ta disparition, ni son internement. Ca ne m'empêche pas d'avoir parfois l'impression d'avoir été privée de ma jeunesse et d'avoir grandi trop vite. Étant petite je me souvient avoir attendu avec impatience le jour au je serais une grande personne. Maintenant que je fais partie de ce monde d'adultes, j'aimerai simplement pouvoir redevenir une enfant et ne jamais grandir comme dans le conte de Peter Pan. C'est une pensée immature et je sais que je devrais oublier ces enfantillages, serrer les dents et travailler encore plus dur. Pourtant, je revois encore comme si c'était hier, les soirées d'hiver où tu me lisait cette histoire avant de m'embrasser le front en chuchotant « Dors bien, ma belle petite Lily »._

 _Désolée de ne pas être plus forte pour toi,_

 _Ta Lily._

Lilyane Branwell


	2. 1 - From the End

From the End

Lily avait à peine passé la porte du club Rockabye cette après-midi même quand Rusty McLughin se planta devant elle, l'air toujours aussi renfrogné. Rusty n'était pas un homme méchant, mais Lily n'aurait jamais été jusqu'à dire qu'il était gentil non plus. Il tenait le club Rockabye depuis la mort de Rusty Senior et maintenant que l'établissement était dans une mauvaise passe, l'humeur du gérant n'avait fait qu'empirer de jour en jour. La jeune femme travaillait ici depuis presque un an et bien que cela soit illégal à son âge, Rusty avait fermé les yeux en ayant vent de sa situation, principalement parce qu'il avait besoin de main d'œuvre et que le salaire de Lily était ridicule.

L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années, mal fagoté et les cheveux déjà éparses et grisonnants, tendait maintenant une feuille de papier pliée en deux dans sa direction. La jeune rousse haussa un sourcil interrogateur et Rusty se contenta de secouer légèrement la feuille sous son nez, ses propres sourcils froncés. Elle attrapa le papier entre deux doigts, le déplia pour en examiner le contenu et cru que le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds à la vue des premiers mots, imprimés en gros caractères : « AVIS DE RENVOI IMMEDIAT ».

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour parler, ignorant même si sa gorge laisserait filtrer un seul son tellement celle-ci était serrée, mais Rusty fut plus rapide.

\- Désolée p'tite, mais c'est la crise, dit-il de sa voix grasse, balayant ses propres paroles d'un haussement d'épaule comme s'il annonçait qu'il allait pleuvoir le lendemain.

Sa silhouette disparu quelque part entre les néons flashy du club avant même que la jeune femme ne puisse protester et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, Lily avait été gentiment escortée vers la sortie par le videur du club, comme une vulgaire nuisance. Un certain temps passa avant qu'elle ne puisse ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un mouvement. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait pas encore officiellement 18 ans et personne ne voudrait l'engager alors qu'elle n'avait même pas terminé le lycée. Son loyer était déjà en retard de 3 mois parce que les frais pour les soins de sa mère lui coûtait les trois quarts de son salaire, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être au chômage, pas maintenant.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Lily réussit à rejoindre le bâtiment qui abritait son minuscule et insalubre appartement. Le trajet entre le Rockabye et son logement était un flou complet. Maintenant qu'elle était face à la façade de ce vieux bâtiment, quasiment entièrement recouvert de lierre, elle le détestait encore plus que le jour d'avant. Même depuis l'extérieur on pouvait sentir l'odeur de la moisissure qui s'insinuait entre chaque latte de chaque plancher du bâtiment et, depuis le pas de la porte, les fenêtres tordues et la verdure à moitié morte donnait un aspect lugubre à la résidence. La jeune femme n'avait jamais vécu dans le luxe, sa famille n'était pas riche, mais son ancienne maison avait tout de même un jardin bien entretenu, une jolie peinture et une agréable odeur de citron et de tilleul, mélange des parfums de son père et de sa mère. La descente aux enfers qu'elle avait vécu 3 ans plus tôt incluait la perte de la maison familiale et la seule chose qu'elle avait put louer avec ses faibles économies se trouvait dans ce bâtiment : un appartement d'à peine 12m² avec des moisissures sur les murs, un plancher branlant et rongé par les mites, et le bruit incessant de tous les voisins qui filtrait par chaque mur. Elle haïssait l'endroit mais c'était chez elle, et c'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait.

Le coeur lourd et la tête remplie d'inquiétudes, Lily traîna les pieds dans l'entrée exiguë du bâtiment. Là, l'odeur était encore plus insoutenable que dans les étages mais la jeune femme avait heureusement prit l'habitude de retenir sa respiration du pas de la porte jusqu'à la dernière marche de la première volée d'escalier. Au premier étage, l'odeur de moisissure se mêlait aujourd'hui avec la senteur amer d'un joint, fumé dans un appartement délabré duquel ont pouvait entendre provenir des chansons obscènes à travers la porte en bois dont s'échappait de la fumée dans un flot constant de légères volutes. Lily fronça légèrement le nez à ce mélange désagréable et passa la porte sans tarder, se dirigeant vers la fin du couloir ou se trouvait l'entrée numéro 116. Pour l'atteindre, elle dût passer devant de nombreuses portes, derrière lesquelles elle ne voulait absolument pas savoir ce qu'il se cachait. De-ci, de-là on pouvait entendre un couple se hurler à plein poumons au visage, un homme glousser grassement devant un film pornographique dont le volume était clairement trop élevé ou encore un groupe de jeunes s'amusant sur des instruments avec lesquels ils n'avaient aucun talent. Lily traversa ce couloir infernal le visage fermé et les sourcils froncés afin de se retrouver devant sa propre porte en vieux bois.

La jeune femme s'était répété, comme un mantra, depuis son altercation avec Rusty, qu'elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas. La vie était dure, mais si elle pouvait serrer les dents un peu plus longtemps, peut être qu'elle s'en sortirait et serait récompensée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle avait sut immédiatement que cette pensée n'était qu'un fantasme ridicule mais elle n'avait put s'empêcher de s'y accrocher durant son trajet jusqu'ici. Quelle erreur de sa part. Sur la porte délabrée était punaisé un papier blanc dont le seul titre envoya Lily au fond du trou, plus bas qu'elle n'avait jamais été, trop bas pour pouvoir remonter. Sur la feuille, en caractère gras, on pouvait lire : « AVIS D'EXPULSION ».

 _Mademoiselle Branwell,_

 _En tant que locataire de cet appartement, vous vous êtes engagée à payer le loyer prévu dans le bail au début de chaque période mensuelle._

 _Au jour d'aujourd'hui, vous n'avez pas réglé les loyers des mois de Juillet, Août et Septembre, ce qui équivaut à un montant de 780€ hors charges. Malgré une relance de ma part, vous n'avez pas jugé utile de vous acquitter de cette somme dans le délai convenu._

 _Par la présente, je me vois dans l'obligation de résilier votre bail et de vous expulser de cette demeure. Vous avez un délai de 7 jours pour vider l'appartement, après quoi celui-ci sera considéré comme vacant et tout objet présent sur les lieux sera immédiatement envoyé à la décharge locale._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Monsieur Stevenson._

A la lecture de ses petits caractères froids et impersonnels, Lily sentit le dernier lien qui retenait ses larmes se briser en mille morceaux. Avec une violence qui lui coupa presque le souffle, elle tomba à genoux devant sa porte, le visage baigné de la tristesse et de la douleur qui bataillaient dans son être. Elle qui se targuait sans cesse d'être forte et indépendante, elle n'était maintenant plus qu'une petite fille apeurée et brisée dont les désillusions venaient de s'envoler, en même temps que l'espoir et la force d'avancer. Elle était aujourd'hui mineure, orpheline, à la rue et sans emploi. Le pire était arrivé, la descente aux enfers avait atteint son terminus, et cet instant même Lily nageait dans les ténèbres et le désespoir de sa propre existence, ne voyant plus aucun moyen de s'en sortir par elle-même. Elle avait refusé pendant longtemps de croire que la vie s'acharnait sur elle en attendant qu'elle se prosterne et se brise de l'intérieur, elle avait gardé en elle les mots prononcés par son père « Quand tu seras grande ma Lily, tu pourras accomplir n'importe quoi » et s'était bernée elle-même avec de beaux mensonges immatures qui lui promettait un futur meilleur. Mais elle ne récupérerait jamais son père, elle n'accomplirait jamais de grandes choses et ce futur dont elle avait tant rêvé ne sera jamais à portée de main. C'était ça, la réalité dans laquelle elle vivait aujourd'hui, aussi cruelle semble-t-elle. Et là, recroquevillée sur le sol, le visage trempé, les yeux rouge et le coeur brisé, Lily savait qu'elle ne voulait pas appartenir à ce genre de réalité.

Ce soir là, Lily s'assit sur le bord d'un pont qui surplombait une rivière tarie depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait pas vidé son appartement, n'avait pas appelé l'hôpital pour parler à sa mère et ne s'était pas couverte pour échapper au vent glacial du mois d'Octobre. Elle n'avait fait aucune de ces choses parce que bientôt, ces choses n'auraient plus d'importance. Ce pont avait une signification particulière pour la jeune femme. Quand elle était jeune, c'était son endroit préféré au monde. Elle y venait chaque week-end avec son père, dès la tombée de la nuit, pour admirer la première étoile du soir briller de toutes ses forces, évinçant par sa beauté, ses milliards de consœurs. Elle se pelotonnait contre lui et alors que les réverbères de la rue commençaient à prendre vie, il lui chuchotait toujours à l'oreille qu'un monde exceptionnel attendait, caché derrière les étoiles. Les étoiles semblaient mornes, presque éteintes ce soir-là et la simple vision du ciel moucheté sera le coeur de Lily, bloquant sa lente respiration dans sa gorge. Les larmes, tout comme le lac en dessous d'elle, s'étaient taries, laissant des traces invisibles sur ses joues et de petites marques mouillées sur sa marinière bleue nuit.

Après de longues minutes à inspirer et expirer en coeur avec la brise, Lily se mit sur ses pieds. Le bout de ses bottines abîmées flottait déjà dans le vide, pointant en direction du sol, quelques mètres plus bas. En regardant sa destination ultime, son propre terminus, Lily se sentit lâche et pour la première fois dans sa vie, elle fut heureuse que ses parents ne puissent pas la voir. Mais malgré tout, elle savait, elle sentait, que c'était la dernière solution qu'il lui restait. Après 3 ans d'enfer, elle avait simplement besoin de trouver la paix, de s'endormir et de ne jamais se réveiller, d'être délivrée.

\- On se retrouvera dans les étoiles, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, les yeux rivés vers l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel d'hiver.

Le vent souffla plus fort, emportant avec lui les feuilles mortes, les petits cailloux jonchant le bitume, et le corps tendu de Lily, qui s'élançait maintenant à toute vitesse vers le sol, vers sa délivrance.


End file.
